


have yourself a merry little christmas

by wintersoldiering (xoxogossipwolf)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky being cute af, idk what else 2 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/wintersoldiering
Summary: Steve and Bucky, Christmas morning.





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> something suuuuuper short and sweet and christmasy bc why not! 
> 
> based on this prompt!   
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/168930046823/person-a-gets-a-huge-gift-that-takes-up-most-of

Bucky stumbles blearily into the kitchen, hand scratching his stomach absently. The lights of their tree twinkles in his peripheral, and he smiles sleepily at the memory of he and Steve decorating it. He doesn’t notice the frankly gigantic box sitting next to the tree until the smell of coffee permeates the air, and he does a double take. “Steve!” He yells, perplexed and slightly alarmed. “What?” Comes the sleepy yell from their bedroom.

“Did someone put a bomb in our apartment while we were sleepin?” He yells to Steve. Bucky carefully stalks over to the box listens for a ticking, or some other tell tale sign that this gigantic fucking box is actually some sinister device put in their home on Christmas morning by some nefarious Christmas hating villain. Or something.

The box is almost as tall as him, and Bucky feels immensely distrustful of a box that tall. Steve shuffles out of their room, stupidly cute reindeer pajamas on, fuzzy socks adorning his feet. Bucky smiles at him dopily because he looks so goddamn cute. Then he turns his attention back to the box.

Steve comes over and pecks him on the cheek. “It's not a bomb, asshole. It's your Christmas present.” Bucky turns to look at him, eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. “Why.” Steve shrugs. “You deserve it.” Bucky wrinkles his nose. “Ew.” He says, but his voice is fond, Steve is grinning at him. “I didn’t get you nothin’ this humongous, pal.” Bucky tells him, starting to feel slightly guilty and perhaps even a little bit inadequate. 

Steve shrugs again and kisses his forehead. “That’s alright, sugar. You being here is the best gift I coulda asked for.” Bucky puts his forehead on Steve’s shoulder, slightly overwhelmed at the sentiment.

Steve walks to coffee maker and pulls two mugs from the cabinet, he fills them with coffee and two teaspoons of sugar. He walks back over to Bucky, hands him the mug and kisses him on the cheek again. Bucky takes the mug from his hand and gratefully inhales the rich aroma of the coffee and tucks himself into Steve's side. Bucky sips his coffee while staring at the box.

Steve nudges him to the monstrous box. “Open it.” Bucky grins crookedly at him. “Alright, alright.” He sets his mug down on the coffee table and begins tearing the wrapping paper off only to be greeted by a nondescript, plain box that gives no clues to its contents. He tears into the cardboard with his metal hand and inside is...another slightly smaller box wrapped in more garish wrapping paper. “Steve. What.” Bucky looks back to Steve, who is wearing a shit eating grin and Bucky feels a small amount of dread coil in his stomach. “Steve. No.”

Steve just laughs at him, a look of impish delight on his face. “Keep going.” Bucky sighs, and plucks the slightly smaller box out and opens it. He isn’t surprised when there’s yet another box inside. He keeps unwrapping until he gets to a small square package and suddenly he _knows_ what’s inside and he feels himself getting choked up on the floor of their apartment surrounded by a shitload of wrapping paper and cardboard.

“Fuck you, Steve.” Bucky says, the words come out slightly strangled with emotion. Steve grins, places himself on the floor next to Bucky. Steve kisses him on the mouth, morning breath and all. “Open it, baby.” Bucky does, and inside the velvet box is a gold band, simple and classic and he feels his throat close up.

“So, James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Bucky plucks the band out of it's cushion and hands it to Steve. “Yeah, sweetheart, of course. Right hand.” Bucky tells him. “Wanna feel it.” Steve nods, places the ring on his flesh hand, brings it up and kisses the knuckles. “Love you, honey.” Steve tells him, Bucky admires the way the gold glints softly in the light. “Love you.” Bucky tells him, kisses him on the mouth again. Bucky takes a minute to admire the way if fits so perfectly on his hand.

“Okay, okay. It's your turn. You ready?” Steve nods, excitement writ on his face. Bucky goes to the back of the tree and digs out a gift bag. “See, I’m not as dramatic as you, so.” Bucky shrugs and Steve just gives him a toothy grin and takes the tissue paper out of the bag. Steve pulls out a small velvet box and his head snaps up to Bucky. “Seriously?” Bucky nods as Steve opens the box to an almost identical gold band, slightly thicker than Bucky’s. Steve plucks the ring out and hands it to Bucky. “Right hand, too.” Steve tells him and Bucky nods, placing the ring on Steve’s finger.

Steve beams at the simple gold band and Bucky feels his heart expand, he feels warm to his toes.

“So Nat’s actually able to marry us, she’s licensed.” Steve says casually. Bucky tosses his head back and laughs delightfully. “Woman of many, many, many talents, she is.” Steve snorts. “Okay, Yoda. But seriously? Whaddya say?” Bucky rolls his eyes. “You set the date and I’ll be there, honey.” Steve smiles and leans over to kiss Bucky softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> i hope yall had a lovely holiday season and a happy happy new year and i hope 2018 is excellent and prosperous and so so kind to all of you x


End file.
